


Strength

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: Some semi-disjointed moments of Clarisse's life post-HOO.Clarisse La Rue has survived her life as a demigod thus far. Now an adult, she faces the world beyond monsters and gods and must face things much more personal.
Relationships: Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Strength

Clarisse was thrilled to be there for Annabeth and Percy on their big day. She was proud and honored to be standing in their bridal party as one of Annabeth’s bridesmaids. Annabeth was one of her best friends, and she was more than happy to be there for her friends and celebrate this with them. The rest of the bridal party declares her the firecracker of their group, and Clarisse doesn’t disappoint when the Stoll brothers queue up the party music and the mixed crowd of gods, goddesses, demigods, and humans flood the open space between the cabins. At the end of the night, Clarisse shoves the newlyweds into the lake to the cheers of the partygoers and the Stoll brothers howling, and it’s just like old times.

The nostalgia hits her hard, but she’s surprised to feel that it only leaves her yearning more for the future. She is anxious for the future, to see how things might change around here. But, for now, she must wait.

She spends the night watching Percy and Annabeth’s future take shape, and she is content with that much. They’ve been through hell together. Literally. They deserve this happiness.

But just for a second, Clarisse says a silent to the gods in general, none of them in particular, for her future. It’s as she takes a few steps back while the wedding guests cheer and wait for Percy and Annabeth to resurface. They ought to know better and realize they’ll be waiting a while, she idly thinks.

But then, Clarisse gets the feeling like someone is looking at her. She glances just past her shoulder to see a woman looking her way. She is dressed in an innocent pink, perfectly matching the blush of her makeup. Her dress is simple but accentuates her natural beauty beyond measure. She is watching Clarisse, smiling like she has a secret to keep. Her irises sparkle with just a hint of mischief, but mostly excitement. When Clarisse meets her eyes, the woman winks before vanishing into the crowd.

Clarisse’s stomach takes a dive, and she wishes she didn’t know that it was Aphrodite.


End file.
